Mischievous Vulcan Curiosity
by Live.Long.and.Lose.the.Game
Summary: Amanda decides to take a two-year-old Spock to one of his father's ambassadorial... affairs. Well, not like she'll ever do that again. Based off of a personal experience. Rated K for those younger readers who might not know what a tampon is;


_**Hiya! This is my first ever Star Trek story so it is bound to suck. Probably a lot of errors, and it's really short. Any way, this was based off of an actual thing that happened to me...**_

_**so enjoy little Spock's mischievious curiosity!**_

Mischievous Vulcan Curiosity

The auditorium was filling up quickly with humans and humanoids alike. The Vulcan ambassador walked onto the stage and up to the podium. He gave a quick glance around the room and the audience fell silent. In the back of the auditorium, a human woman and a Vulcan child sat smiling, the child waving, at the Ambassador, who in return, glanced in their direction and gave them a barely noticeable, but still comforting, smile. Amanda gently nudged the child gently. A sort of "stop waving or people will stare" sort of nudge. The child, being quite obedient for one of his age, stopped waving. "Spock, your daddy is talking." She liked the term daddy, although most Vulcan children seemed to use the term "father."

As soon as Sarek started his speech, Spock began to grow restless. The problem with 2-year olds. Amanda had noticed his fidgeting and attempted to entertain him with a rubix cube. She felt a sense of angst since the child was already somewhat smarter than her and only 2. She had never managed to figure then darn contraption out. Spock had solved it a number of times before growing restless yet again, and Amanda had to find something else to entertain the child with. Being prepared, she had packed many of his toys in her purse, so that he did not get bored… as he just so happened to be. After many hopeless attempts to entertain the child any further, she decided to give him a ball point pen, hoping that he could draw one god knows what. Of course, rather than drawing, he decided to dismantle the pen, with left Amanda with dozens of little pen pieces all over their seats. At least Spock was entertained, for the time being.

It had been an hour now and Spock was still hopelessly bored, and as much as Amanda didn't want to admit it, so was she. Sarek might have been logical, but he could be very boring. About halfway through his speech, Amanda had to go to the bathroom. She was quite surprised Spock didn't have to go yet. He could be quite the avid little pooper. She then decided to leave Spock alone with a napkin, which he had decided to fold into… things beyond the ability of Amanda. She sighed, and then left the auditorium to the bathroom. Of course (as expected), Spock began to grow bored again, and of course, Amanda incidentally left her purse behind in her seat. Spock, out of curiosity and boredom, began looking through the purse. Boy, she had some strange things in there. What the heck was a tampon? Well of course out of sheer curiosity, Spock decided to see what it was so he took it out of the wrapper and launched it at the back of the elderly human's head sitting in front of him.

Fascinating.

* * *

Amanda came back to her seat to find a tampon in Spock's hand. She felt the blood flow out of her face as Spock launched it at the back of an elderly woman's head. Where the heck did he even find it?! Amanda stood staring at her son, a modified look on her face. At least it was a human woman, who after the shock began to laugh… loudly. Soon, the whole auditorium was looking back at them, including the Ambassador. After everyone had realized what had happened, they began laughing too. Except the Vulcans, who even had some sort of a smirk on their faces… but never any emotion. Of course.

Amanda hurried back to her seat and glared at her son, but how could she be angry at him for his curiosity? Spock looked around the room to see that everyone was now staring at him and his mother. His little ears soon began to turn green, the Vulcan's way of blushing. He looked at his mother ever so innocently. Boy those eyes could kill! Amanda looked slowly up at the podium to see her husband looking back at her,

With the slightest gleam of pride in his eyes.


End file.
